1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting golf ball and, more particularly, to a photoluminescent golf ball and, most particularly, to a photoluminescent golf ball having an internal light source.
2. Background Information
Golf is a popular, recreational pastime that is played all around the world. Because a round of golf requires several hours to play, only a limited number of players, termed golfers, can use a golf course during a day. Because the golf course requires the golfer to hit the golf ball relatively long distances, up to many hundreds of yards, it is important for the golfer to see the direction of the hole in order to hit the golf ball in that direction. Further, because there are both fairway and rough on a golf course, golfers must follow the flight of the struck ball to see where the ball lands. Consequently, golfing is generally limited to daytime play.
However, the great demand by the large number of golfers for playing time has prompted some golf courses to install lighting around the golf course to allow for golfing in twilight and into the night. Even the best lighting provides only marginal ability for the golfer to see the struck golf ball and determine the direction and distance the ball travels.
One attempt to overcome the difficulties of such “night golfing” involves providing a golf ball that emits light and, thus, is easier to find when golfing at night. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,487, Liou discloses a light-emitting golf ball that includes a plastic outer shell that admits light, a plastic core embedded in the outer shell, the plastic core admitting light, and a light-emitting circuit assembly embedded in the core. The light-emitting circuit assembly includes a battery, a plurality of LEDs, and an impact switch electrically connected between the battery and the LEDs and adapted to turn on the LEDs upon the ball being struck.
Upon being struck by, for example, a golf club, the impact switch actuates the LED's to flash for a selected period of time so the golfer can find the ball at night. The selected flash period is limited to relatively short duration in order to conserve the life of the battery and the useful life of the light-emitting golf ball. This short duration of emitting light is often insufficient for the golfer to locate the ball, particularly if the ball goes into the deep rough.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a light-emitting golf ball that emits light for an extended time period after being struck, without depleting the power source that provides the emitted light.
Applicant has invented a photoluminescent golf ball having an internal light source that overcomes the short comings of the above-mentioned light-emitting golf ball and provides a golf ball that emits light for an extended period of time.